


Paperwork And A Diamond Ring

by scribblemilkshake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung | Jr., Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: Every since he was a child, much weight has been put on Jaebeom’s shoulders to shape him out to be the perfect heir for his father, the CEO of the very successful family business, that was going to be passed down to him when he was ready. He was certainly cut out for the job, since Jaebeom has always, not only reached, but also surpassed everyone’s expectations; he was a bright and intelligent man; his skills in business management were on-point; and, for a cherry on the top of such a fine sundae, he was an alpha. But as if that weight wasn’t enough, he had yet another burden to bear—the death of his father. The man had, tragically, got into a car accident and didn’t live to see his only son for the last time. Sadly, reality noted him that things needed to keep moving—he was facing the task that he had been preparing for his whole life, becoming a king and sitting on the throne. He could easily succeed in that area, but what really baffled Jaebeom was that his bloodline was dying. Having no siblings and only his mother left, Jaebeom knew that matters had to be taken into his own hands; he needed to keep their name alive, for the company, and for his family—he needed an heir of his own.





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imjawbum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjawbum/gifts).



> Omg im so sorry! I was editing the book and posted the chapter, but it came out as a double post so i deleted it, but then ao3 deleted all the comments along with it! D:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And almost as simple as a snap of a finger, Jaebeom was married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughuhguhguhguhg i am pumped

He couldn’t believe it was actually happening. Jaebeom stared at the ring skipped onto his finger, it had been with him ever since he was a small child, signifying his upcoming marriage on a day he hoped would never come. An exact, same ring was shared by Park Jinyoung, the son of a family friend. They were engaged from a young age and were basically forced to like each other—Jaebeom tolerated Jinyoung, he never found himself disliking him, but was also never really interested in him, as well. They were set up as lovers ever since the boys reached the certain age when their bodies started to develop into either an alpha, beta or omega; Jaebeom growing much stronger as he was classified to be an alpha; and Jinyoung staying quite delicate and frail as he bent towards becoming an omega.

Jinyoung sighed under his breath as he stood next to his fiancé on the altar, decorated with ribbons of such bright and happy colors. Everyone applauded silently as his groom relayed his vows, the audience of guests were cheering for their marriage. He never imagined it would end this way; it made the wedding feel more like a funeral, as he was throwing his whole life away. Okay, maybe I exaggerated that a bit, marriage wasn’t that bad—it was the honeymoon he had to worry about; being told to purposely avoid his pills gave him a bad foreshadowing of what was going to happen in those few weeks with Jaebeom. Alone. In a room. Free to do whatever they want. He was even more terrified over the rumor that his alpha was ordered to avoid taking his pills, too. Were they trying to get him killed? Is that what they wanted? I mean, he’s already an omega, stop being so harsh on the poor guy.

“You may now kiss the groom.” Jaebeom seemed just as nervous and unwilling as he was as he shakily, though unnoticeably, parted Jinyoung’s curly bangs and reluctantly pulled him into a kiss. Jinyoung could feel the man’s heavy-breathing hitting his skin as he was centimeters away from his lips. Shit. Fuck. Wait. He’s not ready. He’s not—whoops, they were kissing now. The ‘hooray’s and ‘yahoo’s broke out in the crowd and items were thrown in the air as a sign of ultimate joy.

“Fuck me.” Jinyoung uttered, and he didn’t mean it in that way.

 

“So... I haven’t seen you in a while.” Jaebeom stared down at the fluffy carpet as he managed to set the mood to an awkward start, Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the man’s attempt and crawled onto the bed, but played along anyways.

“Yeah, we haven’t,” He cured his body so that his chest was only ever so slightly hitting the bed, he seductively pulled off the “cat pose” and almost purred, “So... wanna get this over with?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love omega jinyoung fite me


	2. Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jinyoung's offer escalate to something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up but if you guys didn't notice i also changed the first chapter hehe, anyways, enjoy!

“It would be a better bet if you were in heat, and so that we’ll only have to do it once.” Jaebeom shrugged slightly and almost spoke like he was in a debate, though mixed with the slur of his calm(chic and sexy!) tone.

“Good point. You’ve always been a rational one.” Jinyoung mused in a seductive manner, still somewhat flirting with his husband. Beom noticed this but didn’t do anything to lead the little play on; he simply rolled his eyes subtly and smiled unconsciously as he joined Jinyoung on the bed(in a non-sexual way).

“Did they also happen to tell you to stop taking your pills?” Jaebeom mumbled and glanced at his husband, who had turned over onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes.

“Unfortunately, yes.” He sighed. Jaebeom slid his body underneath the covers, and no longer waited for Jinyoung as his feet started to go numb from the breeze the peeked through one of the windows. Jinyoung must’ve felt the chill run down his spine as well, since he then bolted up right away and went off to check whether all the windows have been closed. Beom watched the boy scurry back into the comfort of the bed to bury himself underneath the blankets. Jinyoung looked much younger snuggled up right in front of him—much cuter as well, Jaebeom almost chuckled as he noticed his husband staring at him back.

“I’m sorry about your father. He was a good man.”

“Thanks. I feel like you’re the only person who meant it when they said so.” Jaebeom’s, already gloomy tone, somehow got much sadder and harder to listen to. Jinyoung replied with a soft “hmm” and brought his leg up to his chest, but ended up brushing it against Jaebeom’s.

“Oh, sorry.” He whispered under his breath, Jaebeom failed to tell whether or not he did that on purpose.  
“You’re ice-cold. Come closer.” Jaebeom slipped his hand back a tad bit to make room between the few inches that remained between them. Jinyoung had his lips parted as if he wanted to insist, but obliged anyway. He instead caught his bottom lip in his teeth and awkwardly inched forward, even hitting their foreheads for a brief moment.

“Night.” Jaebeom grunted. Jinyoung didn’t answer, he had his eyes closed, but a slight smile on his face.

“Night.” Jinyoung laughed softly as he felt Jaebeom’s hand run up his ass.

“Sorry.” Beom immediately withdrew and instead wrapped his arm around jinyoung’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sexual tension between these two hot idiots


	3. Post-It Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep to their first night together and waking up to the day they have to drive far, far away to celebrate their honeymoon, Jaebeom and Jinyoung!s relationship so far has been completely built out of awkward silence, sexual tension, and flop conversations. Marriage is great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANNA EM TO FUCK SOOOO BAD

The chilly climate remained as cold as ever through the night, lasting until the early morning when the two newly-weds awoke, only being accompanied the seemingly warm sunlight. Jinyoung groaned softly as he gripped the covers and yanked it further above his head, ultimately burying himself underneath it. The boy was half-awake, but the part of him that was awake was still egging him to go back to sleep. Today was the day that their honeymoon was supposed to start. The details about the supposedly “romantic” vacation weren’t relayed to him very vividly, leaving Jinyoung to only remember that it was going to last a solid two, long, and probably sex-filled weeks. Shit. He would sigh if he could, but he was afraid to wake his slumbering alpha.

Jaebeom noticed that his husband was conscious as soon as he felt him shifting deeper into his embrace, arms wrapping over each other as he nestled his head onto the man’s chest, without knowing that he was actually cuddling with.

“Ready for the next two weeks, hon?” Jaebeom chuckled as he heard an unintelligible yet irritated “shut up” from his groggy husband.

“Don’t even bring that up.” Jinyoung giggled at the last part of that sentence, though he seemed just as frustrated as Jaebeom.

“I hope I don’t strike a nerve if I tell you to just relax.” Jinyoung just sighed as he watched his husband slowly rise to sit down, he rose to prop himself up on his elbow but turned around briefly to reach for his glasses.

“Well, it is, too easy for you to say, you’re an alpha. I’m basically a fuck-hole.”

“Hey, don’t say that,” Jaebeom stared down at the slightly aggravated omega. “You’re more than that.”

“Sorry, I’m just getting emotional. Shit, I think my heat is coming.” Jinyoung rubbed his fingertips against his bridge. Beom laughed and gave him a comforting yet somewhat reluctant pat on the shoulder as his husband proceeded to cover his entire forehead with his hand. Jaebeom left a gap between his lips as he wanted to say something to further reassure the boy, but another voice took over his own, “Beommie!”

Jinyoung squinted at the figure that bursted into their bedroom, she seemed blurry because of how far away she was standing, even with his glasses on. He recognized the woman’s voice, though. And it was Jaebeom’s mom, who was technically, now his mother-in-law, by means of yesterday.

“I brought some great news!” The couple simply watched their mother waltz over without even making sure that both of them were awake. Mrs. Im is an actress—was an actress. And was the top of the charts back in her days, but eventually settled down and married the man who eventually became Jaebeom’s father, yet she is still well-known throughout the generations. She certainly sounded rude by the way she, just seconds ago, barged into the boys’ room without even a knock or an “I’m coming in”, but she’s a good person, and a wonderful mother at that.

“That’s great, mom, what is it?” Beom rubbed his eyes as she continued anyway, “So it’s about your honeymoon... can you guess what it is?”

“You cancelled it?” Jinyoung guessed, half sarcastic and half dead serious.

“No! Of course not! You’ve always been such a joker, Jinyoung.” She cooed, he raised his eyebrow, “I extended it!”

“What?” The two answered in chorus.

“I bumped two weeks up to a month! Isn’t that great?”

“It is, but—when did you do this?” Jaebeom, who was now out of the bed, questioned.

“Last night!”

“Why, though, Mrs. Im?” Jinyoung added, this time. Unlike, his husband, he remained seated on the bed, the warmth of Beom’s lingering body heat was soothing. That didn’t make him any less concerned, however.

“Oh, please, Jinyoung, have you ever tried falling in love in two weeks? Impossible! Not even I could do it. So I’m not making the same mistake that my parents made when they set up my marriage.” Both wanted to insist on sticking to the original plan, but couldn’t bring themselves to offend such a sweet and thoughtful woman in any way, so they just went it as she continued mumbling to herself, almost unintelligibly, “Though, one month can’t be enough either. Maybe I should kick it up to three...”

“One month is perfect, thank you.” Jinyoung quickly interrupted, she flashed a smile and left the room, satisfied.

“Remember to not use protection!” Jaebeom almost wanted to pull the insecure-teenager move and yell “mom!” back. It was awkward enough that they were married and were actually told to have... intercourse straight away, but the fact that everyone was bringing it up and reminding them about it made it all the more weird, like some fucked up universe where talking about sex casually was like doing your homework for school.

“I haven’t even tried falling in love, yet I’m married!” Jinyoung joked, though had his tone sounding very cross.

“She’s just trying to help.” Jaebeom got defensive about his husband particially insulting his mother, Jinyoung apologized immedaitely afterwards.

“Sorry, I’m acting like a brat right now. I just, need some time... everything’s happening too fast.” He broke off his formerly angry mood and drifted to subtle frustration, bringing his knees up to his chest to seek comfort by hugging them. Beom reached his hand out to pet Jinyoung’s hair.

“It’s okay. Talk to me, okay?”

“Okay...” the omega almost pouted as he pondered quietly, “So... what now?”

“We pack up and ship out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INCOMING HEAT GUYS ARE YOU READY BECAUSE iM ceRTaInLy nOT


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Jaebeom settle into their new suite.

Jaebeom whistled a tune as he playfully tossed to the keys in his hand. Jinyoung ushered him to stop as it was mildly irritating, then lied down on the bed and rubbed his temples.

“Ugh, I’m tired. My ass hurts from sitting in the car that long.”

“Would now be a bad time to crack a dirty joke?” Jaebeom asked sarcastically, Jinyoung smiled and almost laughed, “Yes.”

“So what do you wanna do? We have the pool to ourselves.” Jinyoung suggested, completely dropping the previous conversation. Their stay at the super-luxurious-I-don’t-want-to-have-to-make-up-a-name resort featured a private suite separated from the others, complete with a pool, a hot tub and some other fancy items that claimed to be the best for “sexy times”. Jaebeom shrugged and slumped onto a chair, he looked around where he was going to be living for the next month before glsancing back at his husband.

“I honestly just want to take a nap.” Jaebeom muttered, already feeling his eyelids drooping down as he said that. Jinyoung rolled to one side of the massive bed, as if making space for Beom to lie down on—though, the bed seemed big enough to have no problem fitting both of them.

“You wanna sleep together? In a non-sexual way.”

“Sure.”

 

Jinyoung bolted up in cold sweat, panting. His body was hot and burning, but when he touched his skin, it was ice-cold.

“Shit.” He cursed under his breath and got off the bed. He was on heat. He snuck a glance out the window and noticed that it was already fairly dark, but still early evening as the sun was just setting. Jinyoung desperately tried to muster up his strength to at least make it to the bathroom, which was waiting right next to their room with its door open. He should’ve expected a stronger heat this time, it’s been so long since he’s went through one, so it came back at full force. Jinyoung’s knees died and he slid onto the side of the bed and fell to the floor, creating a loud thud and waking his husband as a result.

“Jinyoung, what’s wrong?” Jaebeom covered his nose immediately after he spoke, then rushed to his omega’s aid.

“Hold your breath. It’s happening.” Beom nodded and held on for as long as he could. With one hand, he carefully eased Jinyoung back onto the bed. Jaebeom eventually had to catch his breath, but fought the pheromones, barely able to even think straight as he tried his best to block out the urges.

“Fuck. Sorry.” He apologized once before dashing into the bathroom, violently slamming the door and slamming his back against it as soon as he locked it shut. Jinyoung rose up in concern as he could hear the alpha breathing very heavily, struggling to keep his rut in control. The boy stumbled off the matress once again and crept his way to the door. He tapped on it with the remaining energy he had left, and said something he knew he would regret.

“Jaebeom, we have to do this. We don’t have a choice.” His husband didn’t reply, he only continued panting and muttered something inaudible through the door.

“Open the door, Jaebeom.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t think I can even calm myself down.” He grunted.

“It’s okay,” Jinyoung pleaded, he inched backwards in slight fear as he heard the sound of Jaebeom getting up, “I can take you on.”

The door burst open and Jinyoung was pinned onto the floor; the, now feral, alpha tackled him as soon as he got the chance. Jinyoung, being completely helpless, simply shut his eyes as his only form of defense. He whimpered involuntarily as Jaebeom’s breath hit his neck, he felt a long, rough tongue brushing across his skin, as a hand ran through his shirt and along his chest. Beom opened his mouth, and bared his teeth as he leaned in closer to make his mark. But paused at last second and pulled back.

“Don’t…” Jaebeom watched Jinyoung, with teary eyes, command him, “Don’t hold back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahaha sUFFER


	5. Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp i was supposed to get this out yesterday but i fell asleep lmao

Jinyoung felt all his limbs go somewhat numb as he was practically thrown back onto the bed. Jaebeom sloppily picked the omega up and dumped him onto the sheets, almost ripping off all his clothing. The boy shivered in the cold, and stared at the towering figure that looked over him in the dark. Jinyoung managed to catch a glimpse of his husband’s member, and noticed that a knot has already swelled up. He shut his eyes once again as he further feared the potential pain that was going to follow. Jinyoung felt his hole already twitching, as if his body was asking for a good fuck. The juices were seeping out of him; pre-cum rolling down his hardening erection and entrance self-lubricating. Jaebeom must’ve noticed, as well, since he didn’t bother preparing the omega at all.

He held Jinyoung’s knees apart and pressed the tip against his hole. Not even giving a warning or going in gradually, Beom impatiently pushed his entire dick inside Jinyoung. The boy whimpered and gripped the covers. It hurt. Like hell. He involuntarily pulled his legs together again and quivered underneath the alpha’s body.

“Shit, sorry.” Jaebeom tried his best to slow down, resisting the pleasure of Jinyoung’s hot insides. But he couldn’t control it, fighting the urges were just making him crave more. He was not calm enough to worry about Jinyoung. His rut was messing with his emotions and triggered to much of his anger, resulting in him taking it out on Jinyoung. The boy was already crying uncontrollably as he continued to pound into him. Whether it was the overflowing pheromones of the omega; or the plain stimulation of having sex, Jaebeom held back as much as he could, despite Jinyoung’s “okay”, but eventually lost all self-restraint and slaughtered him. He’d experienced one of Jinyoung’s heats before, back when they were younger, around 17 or so. He remembers running away until the smell could no longer reach him. The omega’s pheromones were always so extreme, enough to drive him crazy if he ever really did try to resist it.

Jinyoung screamed as Jaebeom pushed even further, as his knot wasn’t even inside yet. He thrusted roughly and forced the bulge to penetrate the boy. Jinyoung felt like melting as his mind went elsewhere; Jaebeom was hitting points that were, now so sensitive due to the heat, and causing him to make sounds that he’d never thought he would let escape from his lips. Jinyoung’s muscles tensed up and his entrance tightened extremely as the alpha lunged forward and bit his neck, leaving a reddened mark on his skin. He didn’t stop there, though, and proceeded to cover Jinyoung’s entire neck area with bites, even trailing down to his chest and going up to his jawline. Jaebeom stifled his husband’s cries by pecking him on the lips, before going full-force and diving in with his tongue for a powerful lip-locking.

“Ugh!” Jinyoung gasped as he pulled away to catch a breath, then refused to share another kiss. Beom got annoyed but didn’t give any more thought into it, he firmly gripped Jinyoung’s thighs as he pushed them the together, but continued to thrust into the boy from the side. Jinyoung wailed and shed even more tears as he reached a somewhat weak orgasm, despite being his first(during the sex okay, Jinyoung’s masturbated before guys). He spurted out a bit but was certainly not satisfied; the heat was lasting much longer than any other he’s experienced before—and that only meant one thing; Jaebeom’s rut wasn’t going to stop any time soon either.

Jinyoung felt himself getting weaker as he came again, this time stronger and much more powerful. He tensed up completely and couldn’t afford to loosen up anymore, Jaebeom did the effort of trying to spread his hole; pulling his cheeks apart with his fingers; even slowing down just to get the omega to calm down. He was peaking an orgasm and was losing momentum as he could barely even move, maybe preparing Jinyoung a while ago would’ve helped. Jaebeom swore under his breath and still came hard inside Jinyoung, though. He pulled out and recollected his stamina as Jinyoung’s heat finally ended; halting his raging hormone, as well.

“I’m so sorry...” He whispered, gently brushing the back of his hand against Jinyoung’s cheek. The boy’s eyes were slightly open, but flickering rapidly as he struggled to stay conscious.

“It’s not your fault, we had to. At least now it’s over.” Jaebeom crept to his husband’s side once again and carefully pulled him into his embrace. He watched Jinyoung’s eyes slowly shut as he shifted in closer, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry this isnt the last time they’re having sex(hopefully next is in the office)


	6. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up to each other’s naked bodies. Great start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally i can do what i do best. Fluff.

Sleeping beside each other felt extremely weirder this time, given the fact that they were both naked, the newly-weds woke to another unpleasant morning. Jinyoung woke up to what felt like his ass trying to detach itself from his body and his spine trying to break itself to paralyze the rest if his aching body as he couldn’t even dare to move. His body was nestled in Jaebeom’s arms and underneath the blankets, so he didn’t mind not moving. Jaebeom woke up around the same time as his husband, and shifted around the bed uncomfortably.

“Hey, don’t move that much, my ass hurts—” Jinyoung’s reminder was cut off as Beom eventually found himself lying on the edge of the bed, tipping over just as he realized it, dragging Jinyoung down with him, as well.

“Fuck. Ow.”

“Sorry.” Jaebeom carefully picked the omega up and placed him back onto the bed, backing off right after as he continued complaining.

“I can’t move.” Jinyoung laid on his chest and reached for a pillow, burying his nose in it. Jaebeom’s eyes trailed down the arch of the omega’s body, following the masculine stroke of his back as it curved itself seductively. Jaebeom found the sight of Jinyoung’s back rising and falling as he breathed to be quite the turn-on, and ended up staring at the boy’s ass. The omega eventually noticed and pulled the blankets onto his body once again, but only leaving it to cover his waist-down. Beom smirked at how much his husband was teasing him, but more because of how much of a brat his husband was being, yet obliged anyway; he did, after all, cause all this, so might as well harvest what he planted. He didn’t add anything to Jinyoung’s comment, as he didn’t have anything to input. Jaebeom simply stared at him, infatuated.

I’ve mentioned before that Jaebeom’s was never really interested in Jinyoung, but I brushed pass the fact that he’s always been attracted to him. Finding him cute and sometimes even pretty, Beom had to admit; he had a crush on Jinyoung. Something about it felt embarrassing, like he didn’t want Jinyoung to know. It gave him the urge of keeping it a secret, even though he was, technically, married to him. It was childish, yes, but marriage was just marriage. Nobody said that it had to have feelings attached. Jaebeom continued watching Jinyoung fiddle with his phone as he was now, temporarily, bedridden. He wanted to kiss him, or at least cuddle or hold hands, but he didn’t know if Jinyoung wanted that, so he kept to himself.

“Why are you staring at me?” He muttered, almost as if it wasn’t a question, but a demand. Jaebeom just smiled involuntarily, “You’re just cute.”

Jinyoung glanced at him for a second, only to revert his attention back to his phone. Jaebeom chuckled at his husband’s ever-growing charm and pulled out his phone to play with it, too.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Was yesterday your first?” Jinyoung didn’t even pause, he kept his eyes on his screen but replied nonchalantly, “No, I’ve done it a lot with my boyfriend...”

He retorted sarcastically, before clarifying the statement, “Of course it was. What do you think this ring is for?”

The awkward silence returned again, Jinyoung chose to end it by returning another question back.

“Why do you ask?”

“Nothing; just wanted to know, since you were my first, as well.” Jinyoung felt himself blush when he heard Jaebeom uttering those words. He felt somewhat special, and by the way the alpha said it, it certainly did hit hard, causing the boy’s heart to play hop-scotch on its beat.

“Last question.”

“What is it?” Jinyoung giggled flirtatiously, as he finally looked up from his phone and met Beom’s eyes.

“Can we cuddle?” Jaebeom shifted from last night’s “raging wolf” to this morning’s “adorable puppy” in a heartbeat. Jinyoung smiled softly, “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO I LOVE ME SOME SOFT BOIS


	7. Skip, Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two freshen up. (By themselves and with each other)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip super late update

“Should I order us breakfast?” Jaebeom suggested.

“Yup. And maybe a change of sheets. There’s blood and cum everywhere.” Jinyoung added. His husband paused and scanned the beddings, “Oh, shit. I didn’t notice that.”

 

“Sorry about last night... the blood and all.” The alpha whimpered softly, still weary that the room service would still be able to hear even after scurrying away from their room. Jinyoung cautiously picked himself up, “It’s fine. You probably didn’t notice through your rut.”

“W-Where did you bleed from, though?”

“Not from my ass. Thankfully. But I think my neck did.” Jinyoung muttered. Jaebeom glanced at his husband’s nape, and to his horror, found the fuck-ton of gashes that barely even looked like bites. He was surprised that he only noticed it now, even when Jinyoung had his back turned to him.

“I really did that? To you?”

“Don’t give much thought to it. It had to be done.” Jinyoung implied that they were “pairs” now, which was true. Jaebeom felt that he could’ve done it better. Gentler. Lovingly. And without thinking, leaned in to plant an, almost apologetic kiss on the omega’s neck. Jinyoung flinched and stumbled back in response.

“W-What are you doing?” Jaeeom moved forward, as Jinyoung accidentally bumped the back of his head against the bed’s frame. The alpha enveloped his mate in his arms and continued to peck him gently.

“Nothing.” Jinyoung shyly tucked his arms behind his back, pulling back his shoulders and trembling quite a bit as he felt Beom’s tongue probe around where his lips had once been. He wanted to ask him to stop, but couldn’t bring himself to say it. It was embarrassing and, not to mention, terrifying; he was being dominated again, and is still unable to do anything about it. Jinyoung whimpered and panicked immensely as Jaebeom inched closer to steal a kiss. The boy turned away and refused yet another attempt.

“Don’t.” Jaebeom just chuckled and kissed his temple, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prob have one up tomorrow


	8. Milk-Stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom walks around the mall and Jinyoung stays at their suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip when was the last time i updated this

Jinyoung practically kicked Jaebeom out of the room, telling him that he could leave him alone since his ass still hurt from last night’s fuck. Beom sighed and simply left, looking for the bright side by thinking about what he could do.

The alpha ended up visiting the resort’s built-in mini-mall and checked for anything he wanted to buy. He left with a bottle of strawberry milk in one hand and a bag of fruits in the other. He remembered that Jinyoung always liked fruits, especially dipped in melted chocolate, and wanted cheer him up a bit by coming home with some refreshments.

Jinyoung limped around their suite the whole day, frustrated by his immobility. He eventually sat down by the kitchen and stared at the unused stove, spotless counter and empty cupboards. He wanted to cook something. Jinyoung really liked cooking, though he wanted the best at it. But he was always better than Jaebeom, who refused to even go near a stove after burning himself many years ago. The omega unconsciously smiled at the slight flashback and stared at the door. He needed to get ingredients. Jinyoung checked the clock. 10:18. They could have brunch if he finished in time; thinking about this made Jinyoung excited, he stood up to put on some proper clothing and turned to leave. He reached for the door knob, and the door swung open by itself. Jaebeom was, in fact, standing on the other side of it and entered the house, reacting to Jinyoung’s presence quite lately and ended up bumping into him.

“Oh, I was just about to leave.” Jinyoung inched back into the room, much intrigued by the bag of who-knows-what that his husband was clutching, “What’s that?”

“Fruits.” Jaebeom mumbled, words slightly muffled as he bit the straw of his beverage.

 

Beom watched his husband struggling across the floor as he walked in an awkward fashion.

“Are you limping?”

“Can’t help it.” Without any notice whatsoever, Jaebeom put his drink down and picked Jinyoung up from his feet, all in one swoop. He wanted to give his husband a big smooch on the lips and tell him how cute he was, but Jaebeom felt like Jinyoung would hit him if he actually did that. Beom set the omega back onto the bed where he sat like a toddler, as if unaware of how to walk, therefore unable to go anywhere without crawling on all fours.

“Wanna try it? It’s really sweet.” Jaebeom held the strawberry milk in his hand as he tilted it slightly towards Jinyoung, the boy leaned forward and peered into the small opening of the bottle and nodded like a child. Beom, satisfied with the adorable gesture that Jinyoung may or may not have done on purpose, happily handed him the drink and let him to his heart’s content.

“Oh, it is sweet.” Jinyoung states in a monotoned voice.

“Yeah it is.” Jaebeom replies. Jinyoung takes one last sip and realizes that he had just finished the beverage, “I’m so sorry, I finished it.”

“It’s fine. I can still have some, too.” Beom reassures.

“How?” Jinyoung asks. Jaebeom places his fingers underneath Jinyoung’s chin and guides it forward to lean in closer to his face, bumping their noses against each other before Jaebeom cocked his head sideways to get a better angle. The alpha slid his tongue out and brushed it along the luscious and, now milk-flavored, lips of the boy, licking his own as he pulled away and savored the taste of the sweet milk and an even sweeter kiss. Jinyoung didn’t hit him like he expected, but he was afraid to try anything else. Jinyoung turned away and shyly wiped his lip with his thumb, smiling down at the omega who had fallen on his back, startled.

“You’re too sweet, hon.” He whispered, against Jinyoung’s neck.

“That wasn’t me.”

“Well, say what you think, but I know that taste... and it isn’t the milk.” Jinyoung turned away. Jaebeom dared to inch further and lick the rim of his ear, trailing off to his cheek, until reaching his nose and pecking it before pulling back once again.

“Gosh, you’re so pretty.” Jinyoung refused to look him in the eye as he muttered, “Please get off me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Even though I want to continue.

“Its fine.” Jinyoung replied. Jaebeom hopped off the boy’s body.

“I won’t do it again.” Even though I want to so bad.

“I’ll just go now.” Even though I want to stay with you for the rest of the day.

“Okay.” Jinyoung watched Jaebeom leave the room, and him. I don’t want you to go, but I’m not ready either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip when will be the next time i update this  
> (Sheeettt the marriage angst is getting reallll)


	9. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung comes back to have a confrontation with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter compared to the others cuz i was a few days lateeeeee

Jaebeom shoveled the pill from the bottle and cupped it his hands, rolling the capsule around the surface of his palm. He sighed and popped it into his mouth and reached for a glass to fetch himself some water.

“Hey,” Jinyoung started, as he crept through the door and awkwardly pressed himself against the wall, “I’m sorry about yesterday, I overreacted and ended up saying something I didn’t mean.”

“Mmph!” Jaebeom chimed, which probably meant something like “No! It’s not your fault!” and shook his head vigorously.

“Oh, really? Because that’s actually what I came to talk to you about.” Jaebeom would gulp if he could, as Jinyoung slid off the door and slowly approached. Beom had the glass of water in his hand, gripping it by the mouth and lifting it up to his face.

“I like you a lot, Jaebeom, and I’m glad that I married you.” Jinyoung pulled Jaebeom’s wrist down, slowly dragging down his drink, as well. The omega smirked and pecked his husband’s lips, even boldly slinging his arms around Beom’s neck. Jaebeom felt the bitter taste of the pill as its coat was melting on his tongue, he panicked and, for a moment, pushed Jinyoung away and quickly took a sip of water.

“Sorry. Pill.”

“Oh.”

“I like you, too, though.” Jaebeom confessed, shyly blushing at the words he just released. He nervously leaned in again and watched Jinyoung’s eyes close. Beom shut his, as well and let the warmth of his husband guide him to his lips. It lasted a few, passionate moments before breaking off, Jaebeom nearly dropped the glass on the floor, but ended up finding a flat surface nearby to place it down on. His fingers twirled around in Jinyoung’s wavy hair, continuing to play with it even after the kiss ended.

“You know it’s funny,” Jaebeom slumped his back onto the kitchen counter, and slid down slightly. “I kinda always had this crush on you, but wanted to hide it, ‘til now.”

Jinyoung cocked his head. “Really?”

“Since we were kids, yeah.” Jaebeom added, “But I get the feeling that you didn’t share the same amount of interest.”

“I don’t remember, it seemed like such a mess back then—puberty and shit.” He pushed his bangs away from his eyes, “But my mind is clear now.”

He slowly retracted and pulled away gently, “Let’s go get dinner, I feel like eating out tonight.”

“S-Sure.”

 

Jaebeom gripped his tie with a shaky hand—not because he was nervous; more like anxious. Anxious that resulted from being excited and, yes, nervousness. He fiddled with his ice-cold fingers as he waited for Jinyoung in the living room.

“Okay, let’s go.” The omega stepped into the room, the sound of his shoes’ clicks being slightly suppressed as he walked along the carpeted floor. Jaebeom gave a slight nod and a slighter smile to silently compliment his husband. He bolted up to his feet and joined Jinyoung out the door.

“The resort’s lights are much nicer to look at when it’s dark, don’t you think?” Jinyoung brought up.

“Yeah, they look like stars.” Jaebeom continued. The atmosphere dropped from a sexual-tension-y to a much more playful one, as if they were kids again. The silence persisted for a while, as the awkwardness rose to their throats once again.

“So, what do you think will happen after we get a kid? Jinyoung muttered. Beom sighed, “We play those cards, married with an heir.”

“Hmm.”

“Do you think you’re pregnant?” Jinyoung paused, he recollected his breath to hide his hesitation.

“I... I don’t know, but I hope so.” Jaebeom pursed his lips, clearly unsatisfied with the boy’s answer.

“Why do you hope so?” Another pause. Jinyoung refreshed his thoughts and scrambled for an adequate answer.

“I’m not going to deny that I’d prefer not to do it again anytime soon—because I’m glad that I did it with you of all people, and I actually do want a kid.” He explained, taking another breath. “But the feeling of having to surrender my body over like that... I don’t think I want to have to do that again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Our responsibilities call for that kind of shit.” Jinyoung giggled, pulling Beom away from his remorse.

“It’s fine. I’m just saying that I’d prefer to do it again when we’re more comfortable with each other. Is... that okay?” Whether or not he wanted to tell Jaebeom, any sex now would just feel like rape.

“Yeah, I’m fine with that.” Jaebeom smiled at his husband as his fingers intertwined with Jinyoung’s. He brought it up to his lips and kissed them tenderly.

“Oh, I think I can see the restaurant already.” Jinyoung pointed ahead, at a fancy-looking sign. Jaebeom raised his chin to further see.

“Can I call you nicknames?”

“Like what?”

“I can’t name any right now... but can I?” Jaebeom pleaded, practically sounded like a puppy asking for food. Jinyoung sighed, “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im getting suuuper busy with school so hopefully i can keep the updates consistent; updating every week ^^


	10. Hot Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dinner, Jinyoung and Jaebeom return to their suite and have a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i had to do actual research on pregnancy dates lmaooooo

“Ugh, I’m tired.” Jaebeom stretched his arms in the air as they gently descended around Jinyoung’s shoulders (real smooth, Jaebeom, real smooth.)

“Same.” Jinyoung rested his head on his husband’s arm, and shut his eyes for a moment. “Thanks, I had a great time.”

“Is this technically our first date?”

“I guess?” Jinyoung snickered, as he reached into his pocket to retrieve the card to their suite. Jaebeom let the omega do his thing, as he did his own. He swayed his attention to his phone and browsed through any calls. Oddly enough, he wasn’t getting much of anything—no texts, no incoming calls, it’s been silent for hours.

“Hmm.” The alpha grumbled, as he wondered what the reason could have been.

“Shame that they didn’t have any wine, I would’ve had a drink or two.” Jinyoung muttered, as he unlocked the door and paced into the living room, tripping over multiple times as he removed his shoes in eager to feel the nice, fluffy rug with his bare feet. “Do you think they have anything in the fridge? Or maybe we should call for room service or something. What do you think?”

Jinyoung looked back and found his husband fiddling on his phone. “Im.”

“Sorry, what did you say?” He glanced up and met Jinyoung’s gaze. The omega was in mid-removal of his jacket and had it sliding down his arms. His back faced to Jaebeom as he slowly repeated, “Do you want to have a drink?”

 

Jinyoung crossed his legs over one another and took a brief sip of his wine, eyeing the alpha sitting across his as he also enjoyed his drink. The omega didn’t bother starting a conversation, he was too tired to speak at this point of the day. He simply shifted himself towards Jaebeom’s.

“You okay? You’ve had a few already.” Jaebeom whispered. Jinyoung took another gulp and sighed. “I’m fine. Just hold me.”

“Okay.” Jaebeom slid his arm behind the boy’s neck once again and hung his hand over Jinyoung’s side. He didn’t dare to ask why Jinyoung suddenly felt so needy of his touch. The omega set his half-empty glass down onto the table, creating a slight clink sound on its texture as he leaned further into Beom’s embrace. Jaebeom sighed quietly as he slowly pulled Jinyoung’s body into his arms, lifting his sleeping husband up.

“Geez, you didn’t even bother changing clothes—” Jaebeom paused as he released that sentence. He stared down at Jinyoung, chest calmly rising and falling as he continued to slumber. Buttons halfway undone; clothes gripping his figure so tightly, Jaebeom almost had to force himself to turn away. He glanced back, and found that Jinyoung had slightly opened his eyes.

“Beom.” Jinyoung whispered, as he rose up.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m going for a bath anyway.” Jaebeom watched Jinyoung continue to undo his top as he passed him by.

“Hey,” Jinyoung pulls his shirt off his shoulders and slides it down his back, letting it drop down to the floor. “Let’s take one together.”

“You don’t mind?”

“As long as nothing happens.” Jinyoung flashes a sly smile before disappearing behind the bathroom door, as Jaebeom approached hurriedly.

 

“Twenty… seven more days, huh?” Jinyoung leaned back and watched the steam from his breath rise from his face. Jaebeom sunk his body into the water, all the way up to his chin.

“Don’t worry about it, let’s just enjoy the stay for now.” Jinyoung looked down, through the murky water littered with suds, and saw a blur of his stomach. He placed a hand over it and gripped his skin.

“I know we don’t know each other a lot, but please don’t be afraid to tell me anything. We’re in this together after all.” Jaebeom muttered, rising up to sit again. Jinyoung, this time, sunk down to the water, disturbing the formerly stagnant water by moving around so much.

“I’m… scared.”

“I’m here. Is there anything I can do?”

“Let’s sleep. I’m tired.”

 

“Jinyoung?” Jaebeom called. The omega had his head buried in Beom’s chest, but lifted his chin eventually. “Kiss me.”

He whispers, and clings onto his husband’s chest. Jaebeom bends down, and locks their lips together. He understands now; no feelings attached, his embrace is pretty Jinyoung’s only comfort. Jinyoung breaks the kiss, and quickly brings his arms up to the alpha’s neck, pulling his body closer as they tightly wrapped around him. Jaebeom felt the rush of heat from Jinyoung’s skin as the omega’s neck brushed onto his cheek. Beom roughly pushed his husband’s hair away and pressed his lips onto his mark, before embedding another one with his teeth. Jinyoung whimpered and his hands trembled, he didn’t push away, though, and simply let his husband remind him that they were now a fated pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out you need to wait for like a week before results pop up. quick question, though, do you guys think jinyoung is preggers? feel free to comment~~


	11. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has gone by and Jinyoung takes a pregnancy test to see the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to stats (yes i had to do research here and my mom got so scared when i asked her), it takes around 2 weeks to conceive a baby (after intercourse, of course)

Days have gone by. Jinyoung scurried into the bathroom with the test in between his shaking fingers and held it against his chest as he locked the door shut. This was it. The moment of truth.

 

“Jinyoungie?” Jaebeom called out lovingly, but to his sorrow, received no reply.

“Jinyoung?” He called out again, this time at a higher volume, hoping that Jinyoung wasn’t responding because he just couldn’t hear him. Silence yet again. He pursed his lips scratched his head, wondering where his spouse could have disappeared to. He walked a couple of feet and came to the bathroom door, that was locked. Jaebeom had his knuckles inches away from the door as he was going to knock, when it whooshed open like lightning, startling him and causing him to pull back a tad bit. Jinyoung was exiting right as he opened the door and kinda ran into Beom, jumping back in surprise, as well.

“Beom...!” He hesitated and immediately hides the test in his pocket; before Jaebeom could notice.

“I was just looking for you, Park.”

“My bad, I didn’t hear you.”

“It’s fine. I was looking for you to ask if we could go to the mall together, maybe?” Jinyoung noticed a small calendar that had a magnet that stuck it to the fridge, and the little ‘x’ marks that Jaebeon had left on each night of their stay. Two weeks had already passed; a child should’ve conceived by now if he really did get pregnant. But unfortunately, the pregnancy test that lied in Jinyoung’s pocket was negative.

“Sure. That’d be fine.”

 

“How long does it take for a sign to pop up? A month?” Jaebeom gripped Jinyoung’s hand tighter, yet still very gently. Jinyoung paused.

“Think so.” He replied. Jaebeom remained quiet until they passed a few aisles of clothing.

“You should take a test pretty soon then, huh?”

“I should, yeah.” Jaebeom noticed how unresponsive his husband was getting, but didn’t want to bother him with another question, and chose to stay quiet about it.

 

Days have passed—a week probably. Jinyoung threw the test in the trash. Negative. They were almost leaving, but nothing was happening; no child was to be expected.

“Jinyoungie?” A knock on the door accompanied the voice of his spouse. “I’m going out, okay? I won’t be long.”

“Okay.” He muttered, making sure it was loud enough to hear over the faint echo of his voice bouncing off the bathroom walls. He stared at himself in the mirror, then bent down to the sink and washed his face with cold water.

“This is fine. Maybe it’s just late. This is fine. This is fine.” He continued chanting the same reassuring statement to himself as he got into the tub.

“This is fine.” He whispered to himself one last time before submerging his face into the water.

 

Jinyoung waited in their bedroom for Jaebeom’s return. It didn’t take hours for him to come back, but it was definitely longer than just a few minutes. They had finished dinner together and Jinyoung was already having his bath as Beom left, where could he have gone? Jinyoung flipped through channels on the TV as he pondered about possible locations that his husband would go to and pushed back certain suspicions that just made him knit his eyebrows together. He stayed on what seemed like a dramatic tragedy, landing right in the middle of the conflict. Two women were fighting while a man in the background could be seen trying to stop them. This gave Jinyoung an idea. Could Jaebeom be cheating on him? If it took long enough, he could be. But Jinyoung didn’t want to think that Beom got bored of him that easily; they were still in the “honeymoon stage” of their marriage, after all. And he didn’t really care, this was just business, anyway. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. Jinyoung dropped the remote on the bed and bolted for the door. He opened it and an arm immediately swung around his shoulder, pinning him to the wall as the door shut itself quickly, lock clicking, too.

“I missed you!” Jaebeom lovingly cooed as he playfully snuggled his head into Jinyoung’s neck. Just from his hair, Jinyoung could already smell a faint scent of alcohol; though he knew Jaebeom wasn’t drunk. Even sober, he’s still typically very affectionate.

“How many did you have?” He whispered.

“Just a few. I’m not drunk, though. I promise.”

“Okay.” Jinyoung trusted Jaebeom and started into the open bathroom. He saw the trashcan, the test itself wasn’t visible, but he was reminded of it.

“I have something to tell you, then.”

“What is it?” Jaebeom sounded concerned, matching with the rather serious tone that his partner was using, as well.

“I’m not pregnant. It’s been three weeks. I should’ve conceived a child by now.”

“What?” Jaebeom backed away, and scrambled for his phone to check the date.

“How is that possible? You were in heat, a-and off your pills...?” Beom panicked.

“I’m not sure how... but I’m positive that nothing really is gonna come up. I’m really not pregnant, Jaebeom.”

“Shit. Shit.” Beom paced around the room, trying to think. Jinyoung watched him in dread. They both knew what this meant, and both did not want to do it again. Jaebeom didn’t want to lose control and hurt Jinyoung again, and Jinyoung didn’t want to go through it anytime soon.

“Okay, now I think I’m drunk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats my excuse, defying omegaverse science and laws, just to get them to fuck again, you’re welcome ^^


	12. A Bit Rude, Don’t You Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom and Jinyoung ponder about what their next move will be, while surprise guests visit them during their check-out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i havent mentioned jinyoungs profession before ryte...? Just the fact that he was engaged to jb becuz he was a family friend?

Time was ticking, they couldn’t keep hoping forever; and pretty soon they had to return home. The news has been all over their marriage but the word hasn’t gotten around yet, and reporters have only been quite passive because of how tight the security of the resort was. Im Jaebeom, the future CEO of probably the most successful business corporation in Korea; and Park Jinyoung, a relatively famous actor amongst these few generations. They could both imagine exactly what headlines would be once gossip spread.

Three days. They had three days left of their honeymoon. Jinyoung wasn’t pregnant; and the entire thing felt like living in a college dorm with a roommate. Beom’s mother will not be happy about this (the ultimate “I’m not mad, just disappointed”).

“We’re cucked.” Jinyoung may be a gentleman with a mostly polite vocabulary, but “cucked” was, indeed, the only way to describe their current situation.

“We’re going to be fine.” His husband reassured him in the best way he could.

“But we don’t have a baby.” Jinyoung groaned, as he pressed his face against his palms and sighed heavily. 

“But the press doesn’t know that.” And so their plan was set.

 

“We’re live.” a voice behind the camera whispered, as the woman stood in front of the its lens gave an affirmative nod and smiled at the audience watching her through their televisions. She announced her name and proceeded to get to the good, juicy details that everyone’s was here for. “I’m here at the resort where Korea’s lovebirds, Im Jaebeom and Park Jinyoung had their honeymoon. The couple has stayed here for a month and will be checking out today. They have kindly asked us to join them for a short interview in the resort’s lobby.”

Jinyoung was first seen on camera, bearing an angelic yet devilishly handsome smile on his face, the omega wore a turtle-neck to cover up Beom’s mark, but had also applied make-up just in case. He held his husband’s hand lovingly and let their matching rings twinkle in the bright lights of cameras and chandeliers.

“Park Jinyoung! What made you suddenly settle down?” A random reporter screamed from a notable distance. Jinyoung was the center of most of the questions, since majority of the public knew him much better than Jaebeom. He beamed sweetly and replied.

“Our parents had us engaged since we were children, we simply pledged our lives together last month.” Cameras flashed faster as several reporters start jotting down his words, probably twisting a number of them to have a better headline. They started showering the couple with more and more questions.

“Why have we only heard of this now?” A man yelled along a few flashes of cameras.

“Which one of your parents arranged of the engagement and marriage?” A small woman pushed her way through the crowd of exploding press to hold a mic in front in of Jinyoung’s face.

“How did you two meet?” A couple of people questioned in unison.

“Are we already expecting a baby?” A shrill voice of a woman caused another, larger explosion of queries. Jinyoung tried his best to answer everything, knowing that Jaebeom couldn’t as he wasn’t as used to the news constantly being on his tail.

“Well, we felt it was best to keep it as a surprise.” He winked at the camera playfully. Jaebeom felt a rush of heat to his cheeks (inserts Microsoft Windows shutting down theme). The alpha watched in awe as his omega handled the chaos with ease, turning everything to his favor by answering each question with minimal information yet enough to satisfy the reporters.

“I believe it was Jaebeom’s parents...? But of course, everyone has been so supportive of our marriage.” Jinyoung played the role of a people-pleaser perfectly, coating his partial-lies with so much sugar it could be deemed true (true enough, at least).

“We met when our parents introduced us to each other...” Jinyoung stated, “when we were kids.”

“Park Jinyoung! How do you feel about being an omega to an alpha?” A voice came out of nowhere. Jinyoung paused. Jaebeom felt a jolt this time, as if he could sense the momentum Jinyoung had suddenly stop and cause him to trip and fall over.

“It stills takes some getting used to, even after all this time, but Jaebeom has been very kind and understanding, so it makes it easier for me.” This time, Beom wasn’t sure whether Jinyoung was acting or not. He seemed to have dropped any sweet-talk and just spoke of what was on his mind. Jaebeom noticed Jinyoung glancing at him, he smiled back and spoke up, finally.

“And I will continue to do so.” And with that, the fifteen minutes given to the press had drained to zero and the security stepped in. But pushing the people to leave wasn’t stopping any questions.

“Are we already expecting a baby?” Multiple reporters asked repeatedly. Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung for guidance, but he simply curled his arm around Beom’s and turned him around, to the car waiting for them. “Pretend you didn’t hear them.”

 

“What do we do when that question comes up again?” Jaebeom was the one to ask the question. Jinyoung paused as he closed the small window that connected them and the driver.

“We tell them it’s a surprise, they’ll find out eventually when we actually have one.” The omega whispered, and fixed his coat and shifted closer to Jaebeom. “Can I move a little closer? It’s cold.”

“Sure.” Jaebeom felt like this was the only help he could provide, since he wasn’t nearly as smooth as his husband when slipping through the public’s pushy demands.

“Sorry, I wasn’t able to help much a while ago.”

“It’s fine. It works better this way, anyway.” Jinyoung replied, eyes still shut as he rested his head on Beom’s shoulder.

“So,” Jaebeom hesitated. “when do you plan on having a baby, though?”

Jinyoung eyes flicked open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit still dont know how im going to get them to fuck again :/


	13. They Think They’re Slick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two talk over whether or not they’ll reveal the shocking news to Jaebeom’s mother anytime soon, then later do some very mischievous things.

Jinyoung simply shut them again and pretended to be asleep, but Jaebeom saw his eyelashes rise as he opened his eyes. The alpha sighed softly and just let it be; Jinyoung was probably tired, putting up a beautiful smile for the cameras did seem like something he was good at it—but didn’t entirely enjoy.

 

“I missed you boys so much!” Jaebeom’s mother hugged her two, very groggy sons and kissed them both on the cheeks.

“It’s good to be back, mom.” Jaebeom muttered, before yawning a tad bit. His mother smiled at them quietly as a few housemaids scurried into the room and aided them with their luggage.

“Get a good night’s rest, boys. Big days are coming, starting tomorrow.” She smacked her lips and turned around, high-heels clicking on the marble floor as she faded into the dim lighting of the mansion. “Time for a bath, first, though.”

 

“Hey,” Jinyoung leaned against the door frame, still in his clothes. “Mind if I join you?”

“...No.” Jaebeom tried to avert his eyes as his husband slid his coat off his broad yet somewhat slender shoulders. He pulled his attention towards the bubbly water in the tub, instead of the view of his omega unbuttoning his shirt.

“Do you plan on telling her?”

“If she asks. I won’t bring it up for now.” Jinyoung entered the tub, steam running across his skin as he slipped into the slick tub. Jaebeom gulped, he had shared a bath with his husband before, but nothing has changed since that one time; things were still hella awkward.

“Should we go off our pills again?” Jinyoung asked another. Jaebeom flinched.

“No. I don’t want that to happen again. That was uncalled for.” They both remained silent after the alpha’s firm bellow. Jinyoung stared at the water, at his blurry reflection in the puddles where there were no bubbles filling them. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Jaebeom questioned, concerned.

“I’m sorry. This wouldn’t be that big of a problem if I could just... take it.” He nervously ran his hand through his hair and bit his shaky lip. Beom inched slightly closer and cautiously pet his partner on the head.

“Hey, hey, look at me. It’s fine. It’s not your fault.” He hand glided down to brush itself across Jinyoung’s cheek. “This isn’t nearly as hard for me than it is for you. I should be the one apologizing.”

A tear fell to the water. Jinyoung began sobbing softly, trying to suppress it as much as possible.

“Thank you, really.”

“No problem. Just feel safe to tell me anything, okay? I’m always here.” Jaebeom wiped the boy’s tears off his cheek and pecked him on the forehead. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

 

Jinyoung gently pushed away the few locks of hair lying in front of sleeping Beom’s eyes. He tugged on the heavy quilt and made sure it was pulled over his shoulders, going a bit over the slumbering alpha’s nose as he was cradled in his omega’s chest.

 

Jaebeom propped some papers up on his desk and aligned them on the smooth, glass surface of the table. He worked alone in his study, not yet returning to the office but choosing to tidy up some stuff at home before coming back. Nora, his cat curled up to his leg lovingly, missing his affection for the past month. Beom smiled and stroked the cat’s head softly as she started purring silently. His pet’s quiet company helped him focus more somehow, quite similarly to Jinyoung’s demeanor; quiet yet helpful, the way Jaebeom liked it. He shook off the thought of comparing his husband to his cat, as his mother entered the room and broke the silence.

“Maids are off doing chores, thought I’d just be the one to bring you the newspaper.” She whispered softly, knowing her son’s working preferences and carefully placed the papers on a chair nearby, not piling it on the loads of documents and papers on his table.

“Thank you. I feel like I’m an old man, reading newspaper like this.” Jaebeom chuckled, his mother shared a small giggle as well.

“Where has Jinyoung gone off to?”

“He has a shooting, I’m pretty sure.” Jaebeom muttered as he picked the newspaper up.

“So early in the morning?”

“For the perfect sunrise scene, he said.”

“Hmm, how idealist of him.” She didn’t say another word, and simply left the room, leaving Jaebeom alone once again. He stared at his phone, almost as if he was expecting a message or call from him. But nothing popped up. He must be busy, Beom thought. Shaking his head and going to his work.

 

Jaebeom was fiddling with his phone, playing some games he hadn’t been able to access for a while, and trying out some new ones that he’d never heard of.

“Ugh.” He sighed and shut his phone down in frustration, planting it on the edge of the table so it could out of his view. He grabbed a document and flipped through a couple of pages, scanning the words like a machine and forcing it into his mind. One thing he hated was not being productive—no, he what he hated the most was not being able to focus; because that rooted everything.

“Busy, aren’t we?” A whispered escaped Jinyoung’s lips and he slowly slipped into the room. He wore quite a fancy outfit, compared to his husband’s loosely worn tux; buttons undone and tie hanging so lazily.

“I thought the shooting was until one?”

“We finished early.” Jinyoung held his coat, tucked behind his arm, he clearly just got home. Jaebeom smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow.

“And you’re back so soon. Why is that?” Jinyoung dropped his belongings on the same chair the newspapers were sat on and propped himself up on the side of the table.

“Am I not allowed to miss my husband?” He chuckled. Beom simply smiled, curious about what his omega was planning. Jinyoung slid off the table and instead circled it, until reaching Jaebeom’s chair. His alpha had already expected this and turned to face Jinyoung instead of the table, as his pair climbed onto it, legs apart as he straddled the man’s lap. Beom was shocked, yes, and a little taken aback, seeing how timid and untouchable Jinyoung was a few days ago, but he didn’t want to stop the parade, so he simply played along. He was enjoying this, too, after all. Jaebeom held his husband’s neck gently as he kissed his marks on Jinyoung’s neck.

“How did you film with the marks?” Jinyoung moaned softly, as Beom whispered the words against his skin.

“I put on make-up again. But it’s starting to fade so I didn’t need much.”

“Good. Because I’m gonna give you a new one.” He tugged on Jinyoung’s collar, biting his shoulder. His omega reacted, exclaiming quite a bit before quickly shutting his mouth and lowering his volume.

“Sorry, did that hurt?”

“No. I’m okay.” Jinyoung bent down and connected their lips, silencing his hungry alpha as his phone began ringing. Jaebeom broke the kiss and reached for the device, only to have his partner grabbing his hand and guiding it to his hips.

“Eyes on me.” He moved down, hiding underneath the table, knelt in front of Beom’s growing member.

“You’re fine down there?” Jinyoung just glanced up, cocoa brown eyes staring at Jaebeom seductively as he unzipped him.

“I just don’t want it down there.” He affirmed, as the phone continued ringing, to no answer.

“Okay.” Beom watched his husband pull boxers underneath his balls, he pushed Jinyoung’s (perfectly coiffed, for now) bangs and let him start off by a teasing lick. He tapped the underneath of Jinyoung’s playfully, clearly teasing his omega for being too adorable.

“Don’t make me bite you. You’re not the only one who can do that.” He said jokingly(yet also threateningly). Jaebeom laughed and pulled his lover’s hair quite firmly, thought still very gently, as he took almost his entire length into his mouth. The alpha tried not to pull his head and push his dick deeper into him, no matter how much he wanted to. But he fought the urge and simply followed the rhythm that the omega already established. Jinyoung must’ve noticed that he hadn’t taken in all of it, and pushed himself a bit more, whimpering at the slight ache of his jaw and the squelching sound of a dick running in and out between his lips and over his tongue. The phone stopped whining, leaving them in a few moments of silence, before someone started calling again, victimizing Jinyoung’s phone this time. He let it ring for a few seconds before finally pulling away, leaving Beom’s erection and knot begging for more as he answered the phone begrudgingly.

“Hello? Oh, nice to hear from you, too!” He cooed, as muffled voice spoke back as they continued the conversation.

“Of course, I wouldn’t forget!” He spoke so persuasively, as if everything he said was completely true. Jaebeom waited patiently as his husband slowly pumped at his dick.

“Yes, we’ll be there. No doubt about it.” He bid goodbye and hung up immediately.

“Who was that?”

“Not important, she just called to remind us about her party tonight... we’re going, right?” Jinyoung asked, before going back to giving his alpha a blowjob. Jaebeom gripped the back of his pair’s head, but didn’t force any movements.

“Yup, so swallow it all, that way it won’t get on your clothes.” Jinyoung shut one of his eyes as he felt the gush of sticky fluid burst inside his mouth, he pulled away almost automatically and whimpered a bit more as he struggled to keep all of it in.

“That’s it, all of it.” Jaebeom used a few fingers to raise the boy’s chin for him to see his neck. He was Jinyung’s apple bob a bit as he swallowed it roughly.

“Good boy.” He praised.

“Beommie, lunch is ready, by the way!” Jaebeom’s mother suddenly burst into the room, causing such a shock that Jinyoung hit the back of his head against the something under the table.

“What was that? Did you hit your foot?”

“Nothing! It’s nothing.” Jaebeom sprung up, quickly shifting around to make it seem like he hadn’t just a had sexy make-out session and an explosive (word of the day: explosive) blowjob.

“It was Nora. She walked over here and scared me.” He made up an excuse.

“Meow.” Nora purred, as she entered the room once again through the door that Mrs. Im left slightly open due to the panic. The mother and son both glanced down at the cat and flashed both very confused expressions; Jaebeom breaking into a cold sweat while his mother tried hard not to laugh.

“Jaebeom, the maids told me the Jinyoung just got home... and he better not be where I think he is.” She smiled at him sweetly, before picking Nora up and slamming the door shut.

“Wah...” Jinyoung gasped. “It’s bitter.”

“You’re such a brat.” Jaebeom joked as Jinyoung continued whining.

“I can’t breathe.” He said in a childish manner.

“You want some water?” Jinyoung rose up again, turning around cautiously to check if Beom’s mother had really gone, and took a sip from the glass his husband offered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bitter, though? Some people say its sweet, others salty. But what does it really taste like??? I dunno ive never had some myself lmao


	14. Chill Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom and Jinyoung go to lunch with Mrs. Im, then later have a heart-to-heart talk about their boundaries in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know ive been gone for a reallyyyyy long time but please bare with me! I’m sorry but updating times might just get much messier! ToT

Jinyoung let out a slight gasp for air after taking several gulps from the glass. He lowered his lashes briefly to check for any ominous stains on his clothes—none whatsoever.

“We should hurry.” Beom chimed, Jinyoung only answered with a grunt as he got out from under the table.

“You go ahead. I’ll freshen up.”

 

The pair both fled the office and hurried towards their destinations; Jinyoung slipping to the bathroom, and Jaebeom heading to the dining room to meet his mother for a pleasant lunch. He waltzes into the long hall and tried to act as if he didn’t just get a blowjob, as his mother’s and dozens of maids’ eyes were on him. He took a seat and cleared his throat.

“Jinyoung... isn’t here yet?” Mrs. Im scoffed, Jaebeom shook his head and gave a soft “no”.

“Hmm.” She sighed, sinking into silence as the room remained peacefully quiet, with only the clinking of their silverware being heard. Beom’s eyes trailed away from his plate, and glanced over to his mother, then over to the empty seat where his husband should be sitting.

“What do you plan to do about it? We can’t tell the public that Jinyoung is actually not carrying your child, can we?” She bellowed, her echoing voice making Beom take a deep gulp, he didn’t know how she would’ve found out, but he worried more about the answer he was going to provide her question.

“I’m thinking about it.” Jaebeom muttered, slightly aggravated with the reminder of the issue.

“The answer should be pretty simple.”

“I don’t want to consider that yet.” Beom thundered, “Think about Jinyoung—how hard it is for him.”

“That is no longer acknowledgeable, everything has gotten too much out of control now.” Mrs. Im rose from her seat slowly. “We must act fast, before this situation gets worse. You and Jinyoung are not the only ones on the line, Jaebeom, so is our entire family.”

“I know, I know.” He stammered, as she picked up and left the room.

 

“I’m sorry I was late, that was rude of me.” Jinyoung whispered, staring at his husband’s back as the alpha was getting ready.

“It’s alright, you didn’t arrive late—she just left early.” Jaebeom reassured him. Jaebeom shifted his shoulders around and adjusted the cuffs of the tuxedo’s jacket a number of times, Jinyoung brought his gaze to his own outfit and let the silence go on, assuming that the conversation just ended there.

“Um, I don’t want to completely leave the limits we have to my mood so I’ll... just establish some things right now, while we have the time to talk.” Jinyoung stuttered.

“Sure.” Jaebeom replied.

The omega paused for a moment to take in a breath, comforting himself in a way. He was nervous and felt like he was being too dramatic, but Beom’s calm demeanor took a lot of pressure of the boy’s shoulders.

“Okay, so here goes.” Jinyoung rapped, as if it was a cheer for himself rather than an introduction to his husband. Jaebeom smiled at the meek omega, knowing that this still is the very cold, blunt Jinyoung that he is married to and has known for years.

“I like you, a lot, and I’m glad that I’m married to you, of all people.” He tapped his fingers on each other and contemplated his next words. “S-So I’m fine with a number of things like holding hands, kissing maybe, and—and probably also foreplay. But I can’t bring myself to doing the actual thing. I’m sorry,”

“It’s fine. I’m not forcing you. Small steps at a time, right?” Jaebeom flashed a small yet inviting smile to his husband, earning a shy smile back.

 

“Ready?” Beom waited at the door way as Jinyoung scurried around the room, inspecting the tabletops, cabinets and shelves one last time to check if he had forgotten anything.

“Yeah.” He mumbled, still looking elsewhere. Jaebeom patted his shoulder and swayed him out of the room and into the hall.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got this. Just focus on having a good time, you deserve a break.” The alpha assured. Jinyoung smiled, lighting up ever so slightly.

“Yeah... okay.” He agreed as they walked out the manor and leaped into the vehicle that will take them to the dinner party. Jinyoung eased onto Beom’s side as he relaxed for the first time in a while, but something was wrong, though; his pocket was one pill bottle lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me ;———;


	15. I'd Rather Not Be Here Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is suddenly booked an interview, which causes him to set down even more lies about him and Jaebeom's relationship, with Jaebeom even believing some of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jinyoungs basically regina george so hey why dont i play with that

“Okay, before we go to the dinner party. I have an interview. So we’ll have to do that first.” Jinyoung mumbled, with his eyes on his phone.

“What? But we’ll be late, and—and why is this so sudden?” Beom fumed, Jinyoung sighed.¬

“That’s how it is in showbiz sometimes, you know, they just book interviews and change schedules at the last possible second. It’s fine, as far as I know, you aren’t included in the interview; you’ll watched from backstage or something.” Jinyoung retorted, his husband laid in silence and stared down at the floor of the car.

“You’ll be fine up there?”

“Yeah, I’ve had probably a hundred interviews by now so I’m used to it. I’m just glad they didn’t you into it this time.” He sighed. Jaebeom let out a soft chuckle.

 

“One, two, three…” the interviewer mutters as he signals the man peering at them from behind the camera to start rolling. Jinyoung flashes a brief yet charming smile as the shooting goes live and the man speaks,

“Welcome back and good evening, I’m here with the man that everyone’s been talking about lately, a star in the sky and the apple of everyone’s eye, Park Jinyoung.” A cheerful applause breaks the formal silence for a while before quieting down once again. Jinyoung let out a very fake yet believable chuckle as he paid his thanks to the program and the interviewer,

“Thank you for having me.” He muses. A random girl in the audience screams as Jinyoung breaks into another devilishly handsome smile. The man laughs along with the rest of the watchers and proceeded to go along the program.

“Now, we’re actually here to talk about your career—and we’ll get to that later—because I am much more interested in your very recent marriage.” The interviewer gushed, Jinyoung smirked,

“I had a feeling you’d bring that up.” He says jokingly. The crowd shared a laugh with the men in front of the camera as the interview continued.

“So, how did it, like, play out? Were you guys already dating before or was it something else?”

“Hmm… to that I’d say yes or no. We were childhood friends and we definitely knew each other before, but no, we weren’t dating, our marriage was arranged by our parents when we were kids.” Jinyoung explained.

“Forgive me for the question,” the interviewer chortled, “but did you… harbour any feelings towards him before?”

The audience giggled as Jinyoung paused, mouth agape as he contemplated. Honestly, he didn’t even acknowledge Jaebeom’s existence from the very start, but he knew he had to exaggerate a lot of things, to make it seem believable that they are, in fact, in love and happily married.

“Honestly… yeah.” The interviewer puts on a shocked expression that was, almost comedic. The audience had mixed reactions, some screaming in joy, others muttering in disbelief. Jinyoung smirked slightly; they always do.

The staff members behind set were also reacting extremely, Jaebeom heard a crowd of numerous people cheering as some jokingly patted his back, as if congratulating him teasingly. He smiled uncontrollably, blushing rather intensely with the newfound knowledge he just found out and the sight of the cutest expression on Jinyoung’s face as he hid behind his bangs after what he had just confessed, as shown on the live feed playing on a screen in backstage. The rejoice and gleeful atmosphere died down and eventually it was only the interviewer’s voice that you could hear.

“May I ask when this attraction started?” He whispered, Jinyoung stammered,

“F-For as long as I can remember, I’ve kinda always liked him.” He gushed, the man interviewing him bit his lips and shifted around in his seat excitedly.

“Well, there’s no denying that you lovebirds are very happy with each other, so let’s move on, shall we?” He chuckled, that crowd all let out an “aw” as things got much calmer, compared to the fiasco going on a little while ago.

“Alright, alright. let’s be adults here.” The interviewer affirms teasingly, the audience laughs along with Jinyoung, who is just about uncomfortable enough with faking so much cheesiness and is happy to move on to the questions that he answers best, questions that queried his skill, not his emotions. Aren’t those the kind of question that make interviews interesting?

“Are you planning on taking a break now that you’re still, technically, on your honeymoon?” The interviewer coos.

“Hmm,” Jinyoung picks at his hair, and takes a short breath, “I honestly hope not—I mean—don’t get me wrong, I’d love to spend more time with my husband, but I don’t want to drag things on too long, I don’t want to interfere with his work, after all.” Jinyoung conveys. The man nods,

“Of course, of course, I understand. You’re as considerate as ever, Jinyoung.” They share a henuine laugh together.

“Thank you for thinking so.” Jinyoung muses.

“Now, I’ve heard you’re doing a new drama with the ever beautiful and talented, Won Mijin. Is that right?” The interviewer excitedly asks.

“Yes, I am.” Jinyoung gracefully answers.

“Can you tell us a bit about the drama, it hasn’t come out yet so maybe you could give us a sneak peek?” The man eggs Jinyoung on. The viewers cheer supportively, as well, pushing the actor to potentially disclose juicy details about the new, hot k-drama that will be airing in a few months. Jinyoung looked around and saw how enthusiastic everyone was, and cocked his head.

“Well, I don’t see why not.” the crowd roared even louder as he licked his lips and sat up straight, getting ready to spoil everyone.

“It’s, of course, a romance, where a writer is lately, very troubled, having to write romance, though has never experienced it, so, she gets herself a ‘temporary boyfriend’, and hires him for maybe… a month or so. And that’s basically it, it gets more complex from there.” Jinyoung relays, the interviewer and the audience seem to exchange expressions as the very interesting story synopsis given to them sinks in.

“That sounds so exciting.” The interviewer sings, and waves to the crowd as a sign of the show ending.

“Well, thank you for watching, this has been Park Jinyoung, on the show, until next time!” The crowd of watchers gives one last wave of applause as the man shakes Jinyoung’s hand and sees him off the stage.

“You did great, thank you so much for you hard work.” The man speaks much softer now that they are off-camera, and pats his shoulder gently, all the while smiling at him. Jinyoung squints slightly at what seemed to be a very awkward, forced gesture, but accepts it anyway. He’ll take an awkward yet kind action over a threat any day of the week.

“I am very much looking forward to your performance on your new series, and more importantly, having you back on the show.” He expresses, very oddly flirtatiously, Jinyoung gives an uncomfortable smile and takes a step back, wanting to pull the “Look, buddy. I’m married” card, but Jaebeom whisks him away at just the right moment.

“Sorry, I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but we have something planned tonight and should really be going now.” Beom stressed, almost letting his words leave as a growl.

“Y-Yes, we really should get going. Thank you again for such kindness and good night! Woah—“ Jinyoung exclaims, practically screaming as they built distance away from the interviewer quicker and quicker.

“Jelly.”

“What?!?” Beom fumed.

“Nothing.” Jinyoung pursed his lips, all the while giggling like a child. “Let’s get going.”

He reverts back to his stoic, mature tone and picks up his pace to match with his husband’s.

 

Jaebeom was jealous, though—at least a bit. No, he was offended; with the jerk wad that was flirting with someone who was already married, and not to mention, had his husband right there while he did so! The alpha puffed up in the corner of his seat in the car as his omega freshened up, loosening his top by a few buttons to lay down a fresh, new layer of makeup to cover up his bite wounds. Jaebeom watched him apply makeup, while pondering whether or not Jinyoung really meant what he confessed during the interview. He couldn’t ask now—or ever, that would be painfully pathetic, and Jinyoung couldn’t just tell him before the interview: “Hey, by the way, don’t take anything I say up there personally, I don’t mean a word of it”. They continued the ride in silence, until getting to the dinner party, where the rowdy, lively sounds merely played off as white noise to their quiet behavior towards each other that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes, before any of you guys look up this mysterious won mijin, she is a made-up character, frankly because i dont wanna have to drad an entire girl group emsemble just to have one member act in a drama with jinyoungie : P


	16. Glug, Glug, Glug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Jaebeom show up to the party late, but all is well. They, however, are separated throughout the entire event and something causes Jinyoung to want to leave immediately.

With several apologies and repetitions of the explanation as to why they were late, Jinyoung and Jaebeom were warmly welcomed into the party, they arrived a while after it had already started; majority of the guests were eating, while some were already indulging in the liquor that the servers had busted out. Jinyoung was already having himself a plate of food when his husband pulled him aside from the crowd.

“Remind me again what this party is for?” Beom commanded. Jinyoung tugs his arm away and fixed his suit. He cleared his throat,

“It’s a celebratory dinner of the new drama I’m starring in, you know? The one we were just talking about in the interview?” Right as Jinyoung explained why they were here, he’d spotted some people he seemed to know.

“Look, some of your business buddies are here,” The omega says in an almost teasing manner, “You can go over there and play. I have to sit with the other members of the main cast.”

“Why are they here, though?” Beom wondered. Jinyoung scoffed.

“They also sponsored the series… along with you, remember?”

“Not really. But I’ll go sit with them. Good luck with the cast.”

“Thanks--” Jinyoung’s remark was cut short when Jaebeom pulled him closer to give him a peck on the forehead.

“I’ll… get going now. Good bye.” Jinyoung seemed to snap back to his senses as he scurried off, disappearing into the sea of people.

 

Jinyoung tries his best to navigate through the tall dining hall and what seemed to be the endless crowd of people blocking his path. He almost trips over a number of over-the-top, fancy dress tails before running into Won Mijin, his female lead.

“Jinyoung—hi, did you just arrive?” she greets respectfully, and stumbles back nervously. Jinyoung reclaims his balance and chuckles.

“Yes, actually. I’m here with Jaebeom.”

“Oh, that’s nice. I don’t think I can meet him now, but please do tell him that I thank him for sponsoring the series, as well.” Mijin request, quite sincerely. Jinyoung is able to tell and responds by displaying a genuine smile,

“Of course.” Mijin beams back.

“Oh! Silly me—you should come join us at the table, the others are dying to meet you.” Jinyoung doesn’t reply, as he isn’t really given much of a choice when Mijin takes the lead and starts walking towards the direction of their table.

“Okay…” Jinyoung mutters under his breath, as he glances back over to where Jaebeom should be. He was already seated with the rest of the sponsors and seemed to be having a good time; enjoying a glass of wine as he happily ate the exquisite food provided for him.

 

The lively start of the party mellowed into a much more formal atmosphere, everyone had settled down to their tables and very few people were walking around, while the others have probably already left as the number of guests dwindled the later the night matured.  
Jinyoung, by now, had already familiarized himself with the faces and names of the very talented group of people he would soon be working with. Some of the actors had left, and the only kind of conversation that was left going on at the table was small talk, since everyone had already introduced themselves and gotten to know each other.

“Jinyoung.” Mijin whispered, catching his attention.

“Do you wanna go outside to talk? It seems kinda awkward in here.” Jinyoung raises his eyebrows, as if waking himself up, and nods in agreement.

“Sure, let’s have a chat in the balcony.”

 

“This is your first time playing as a lead, right?” Jinyoung clarifies, Mijin nods enthusiastically.

“Oh, yes. I hope I do well. I look forward to working with you!” She says meekly, Jinyoung chuckles.

“I look forward to working with you, too. I know you’ll do well. I’ve seen you in a lot of shows and movies, you’re really talented.”

“Oh, gosh, thank you!” Mijin bows profusely, “Coming from you, that is such a great compliment! Thank you very much!”

“You’re welcome, but it’s only because I really think so.” Jinyoung laughs, as Mijin shyly thanks him again.

“I hope the shooting doesn’t affect your marriage, though.” She glumly mumbles. Jinyoung tilts his head slightly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if I were married I’d like to spend a lot more time with my loved one rather than immediately going back to work.” The girl shares, Jinyoung nods slowly.

“We all do. But when you’re older and have gotten used to work, you’ll know that it really just works that way sometimes.” He states, she giggles.

“You talk as if you’re already eighty, Jinyoung.”

“I’ve been told.” Jinyoung chuckles along with her.

“But does Jaebeom also think so? Does he not mind?”

“Trust me, if I’m okay with it, then he’d be on board, as well. That man works more than anyone else I know. I’m surprised he married me instead of his job.” Jinyoung jokes. He and Mijin share waves of laughter as she sighs,

“You must love him a lot. That’s so sweet.” She muses, so purely. Jinyoung’s laughter softens and eventually stops altogether.

“Hmm.” He smiles awkwardly to make up for the abrupt silence. He pulls out his phone and glances at the screen.

“Oh, Jaebeom’s looking for me, I think I have to go now.” He shoves the device back into his pocket before Mijin could even take a glance.

“Oh, okay. Be safe!” She calls out, as Jinyoung’s already back inside the hall and is rushing towards Jaebeom’s table.

 

“Cheers! To a great debut!” All the men at the table roar, as they raise their glasses in the air, with some clinking against each other as they made a triumphant toast to the show’s beginning. Jaebeom joined the cheer and was happy to take a glass full of wine to his lips. Some people he knew, others he didn’t. Beom observed the strangers he sat with as he took another sip of liquor.

“To a happy marriage to our friends, Jaebeom and Jinyoung, as well!” One man shouted, the rest joined in and cheered along with him. A hand landed on Jaebeom’s shoulder and congratulated him personally.

“Congrats! You really tied that knot good, huh? Hope you guys stay happy.” A rather tipsy businessman patted Beom’s back and swayed rather dangerous as he took a huge swig of his drink.

“Thank you…” Jaebeom trails off, as the guy just walks away, as if the conversation didn’t happen. Beom laughs softly and turns back to the table, as another, probably drunk, guest congratulated him.

“I swear, I know too many people who were crushing on your husband, only to find out that he was already married!” The guests at the table burst out laughing at what was supposed to be a “funny story”, but Jaebeom seemed to be missing the punch-line. He joins the laughter just out of courtesy, when another person tugs his arm and pulls him out of the group of drunk, old men. It was Jinyoung, and he seemed to be as uncomfortable as Jaebeom was.

“Can we go home?” The omega pleads, Jaebeom’s eyes widen.

“Why? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He frantically investigates his partner.

“I’m fine—I just—“ Jinyoung hesitates, then sighs,

“I’m just tired. Is it alright?” Beom calms down, but his concern is still there. Jinyoung seemed to be okay and quite happy to be there when they first got to the dinner party, but he could’ve been faking it up until this point. The alpha was unsure, but he was certain that all he wanted was for Jinyoung to feel safe.

“Okay. Let’s go home.”

“Is it really okay? I can stay a bit longer if you still do.” Jinyoung suggested. Beom pat his head lovingly.

“Nope. It’s okay. I’m pretty tired, too.” He held his husband’s hand as they exited and hall and called their driver. “Plus just about everyone was already drunk so thanks for dragging me out of there.”

Beom rapped jokingly, making his lover giggle as they got into the car and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck now i wish that won mijin was real


	17. Half-Empty? Half-Full?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Jaebeom arrive at home. Jinyoung and his mother-in-law have a heart-to-heart talk about Jinyoung's relationship with Jaebeom.

It’s late. The pair arrive home, exhausted. Jinyoung quietly faces towards the direction of the dining room while Jaebeom motions to the stairs leading upstairs, to their bedroom.

“You’re not... gonna sleep?” Beom paused. Jinyoung stammered for an answer.

“I’ll stay here for a while… I’ll head upstairs in a few minutes. You go ahead without me.” He assures his husband.

“Okay.” Jaebeom drowsily mutters, then slowly makes his way up the stairs.

 

Out the window he stared, with a glass half-full of dark, red wine. Jinyoung leaned back in his chair, and took a deep breath before a brief sip of his drink. He dropped his pill inside the liquor, and gulped it down almost immediately.

“Up quite late, aren’t you?” Mrs. Im calls out from the doorway of the dining hall, her voice echoing as it lingers in the darkness, before she emerges and steps into the dim moonlight. Jinyoung chortles.

“You’re one to say.” He mutters under his breath, as he took another sip.

“What’s wrong?” She questions. He waves his hand, as if dismissing her question.

“Nothing. Can’t I just have a late-night drink by myself?” They share a chuckle, as Mrs. Im takes a seat next to her son-in-law.

“Would you care for some?” Jinyoung blankly asks, his mother nods. He takes out another wine glass from the cupboard and pours her some wine, as well.

“You seem troubled. Did something happen between you and Jaebeom last night?” She grows concerned with Jinyoung’s rather evasive behavior tonight. He simply sighs, using his finger to trace the thing edge of the glass.

“That’s actually what’s been troubling me; nothing’s happening.” Mrs. Im hesitates as Jinyoung sighs once again.

“I feel bad for being such a burden… and I just know… that soon not even Jaebeom will be able to take any more of this. I feel terrible. I feel like such a coward.” He admits. Of all the interviews and conversations he’s had, this is the only time Jinyoung told the truth; his true feelings.

“It’s not your fault, no one should ever have to go through what you did—and what you are going through right now.” She caresses his cheek lightly, then pushes his bangs away from his eyes.

“I’m sure Jaebeom does not mind, he, too, understands the struggle you are dealing with.” Jinyoung breaks, first shedding only a few drops of tears, only to start sobbing uncontrollably soon enough. She embraces him and cradles him as if he were he own child.

“There, there. I understand. Don’t feel bad, Jinyoung. No one is blaming you. We’re all here for you.” She whispers reassuringly, but what he says breaks her heart

“One thing I said during the interview did prove to be true, though; I’ve always liked Jaebeom. I’ve admired him ever since we met…” He paused and stuttered a whole lot as he put together his next words.

“But I really don’t love him.” Mrs. Im freezes, she stays quiet but continues comforting him through her touch.

“Living like him… is like living with a roommate. I can acknowledge his company—appreciate it even… but the love, for me, there isn’t a trace there.” He whispers.

“It’s okay, honey. I understand you completely, and I’m not blaming you for feeling that way. Love shouldn’t be forced onto anyone, it takes time and effort, just as how you trained to be a great actor your whole life, and just as how Jaebeom studied to be the next heir his whole life…” She conveys, then lets him go.

“But in this world, you really have to sacrifice so much… just to keep living.”

“You’re right,” Jinyoung sniffs. He places his glass down onto the table and stands up. “Thank you.”

She sends the boy upstairs to be with his husband, as she takes some time alone to be with herself, as well. Mrs. Im puts away the empty glass, now stained with the purplish tint of the liquor, and makes her way to the altar.

“I don’t think you’d ever notice,” She states as she stares into her husband’s smiling picture. “You, after all, always looked at his skills… you made him into the stoic man he is today.”

She almost laughs, reminding herself of how much Jaebeom resembled his father.

“But I, as his mother, always saw Beommie’s softer, loving side.” She argues.

“I can see how differently he acts sometimes, no matter how small or subtle…”

“And he’s been acting very differently ever since he married that boy.” She sniffs softly, as she speaks. Her voice also getting shaky.

“He’s definitely more caring now; more considerate towards others.” She coos.

“He’s become much more childish,” She chuckles, “and adorably clumsy with certain things that, well, he wouldn’t even bat an eyelash to before.”

She paused, but smiled.

“He’s happier now. Much happier.” She sheds a tear.

“Oh, honey, if only you were here.” She wipes her lashes and looks at him one last time.

“Then you could see…”

“Our baby falling in love.”


	18. Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after his talk with Mrs. Im, Jinyoung still feels the pressure of having to conceive an heir with Jaebeom, so he acts on his own accord.

“Hey.” Jinyoung’s voice fades in as Jaebeom comes to. Beom groans, he glances over to the clock and his blurry, just-woke-up vision has revealed it to be five in the morning. He then soon sees his pair, face barely seen in the dim lighting of the slow sunrise, but he could, indeed, feel something on his dick. Jaebeom slipped into consciousness further, and he realized that it was, in fact, Jinyoung who was putting the weight on his dick. He was straddling it and had his chest pressed rather heavily onto his alpha’s.

“Let’s have sex.” Jinyoung blankly affirms. Beom bolted up, hitting his head on the bedframe in the process of doing so.

“What?” He rubs at his cranium, as his husband, very nonchalantly, repeats his command.

“Let’s have sex.” Jaebeom pauses. He stares at Jinyoung, before shifting his attention to his surroundings, scanning the room, as if he were checking if this was some sort of a weird-ass wet dream.

“Uh… Why?”

“To have a baby.”

“And you’re… okay with this?” Jaebeom questions. Jinyoung nods.

“Yup.” He mutters.

“Any reason why you’re okay with this?” Jaebeom stutters. Jinyoung pauses.

"I just had a lot of time to think to myself last night." Jaebeom stays quiet.

"Okay... Can I kiss you, then?” Beom whispers under his breath. Jinyoung blinks, deciding.

“Okay.” He mouths, closing his eyes in anticipation as he saw Jaebeom now leaning in. Jaebeom lightly places his palm onto Jinyoung’s cheek before embracing his lips. Jinyoung felt his alpha’s eyelashes brush against his skin as they slowly shut, as well. Their lips touched and backed away out of reflex, as if their touch burned, but soon eased back into the comforting warmth, relearning each other’s touch from the last time they had shared a tender kiss.

It wasn’t long before Beom got rougher, moving onto a different level of touch as got Jinyoung’s ‘ok’. The gentle caress on Jinyoung’s cheek quickly turned into a firm grip of his hair, as he felt Beom’s tongue scraped against his puffy, lower lip. Jaebeom bit into it. Hard. Stopping the very moment he tasted the sweet, metallic taste of his pair’s blood. Jinyoung twitched, he had kept his silence even when the pain started to kick in, but he just about couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ugh!” The boy stammered, Jaebeom pulled back immediately and saw the damage he had just caused. Jinyoung’s lip was busted, it looked like a minor injury from a fist fight, or like he had tripped on his shoelaces and gashed a cut on his lip by falling onto the pavement too hard. Dark blood out of the fresh wound as Jinyoung raised his finger to gently press onto the bite, getting slightly startled when he saw that it had blood.

“Oh, fuck. I’m sorry... You even have a shooting in a few days.” Jaebeom stuttered in panic.

“It’s fine, it’ll heal quickly, and I can always out on makeup over it.” Jinyoung reassured him. Jaebeom sighed in relief, and inched closer to help clean off the blood. But instead of wiping it off with his hand, Beom leaned in and licked it right off Jinyoung’s lip. The omega stumbled back, flipping off his husband’s lap and falling onto the bed on his back. His alpha giggled, then immediately trailed after him, planting his hands onto the sheets as he loomed over Jinyoung.

“You’re too cute.” Beom cooed, as he lowered himself to kiss Jinyoung’s neck. The boy stammered, but ended up restraining his words as he, instead, whimpered helplessly. Jaebeom paused after planting a loving smooch on his husband’s neck, he bared his teeth as he slowly opened his mouth, holding the omega’s head in place as he winced in response to being bitten. Jinyoung shut his eyes, a tear spilling out as Beom’s teeth deemed to only dink deeper into his flesh. He worried whether this would bleed out, as well—but that was probably less of a problem compared what was happening next.

Jaebeom panted onto his neck very heavily as his hand made its way down to Jinyoung’s pants, specifically his crotch.

“You’re already hard.” Jaebeom had rose to Jinyoung’s ear and whispered those intimate words into it, before biting it softly, but rough enough to make his omega shudder in both fear and slight arousal. Jaebeom didn’t bother teasing Jinyoung’s erection, he sat up and flipped the boy onto his stomach, pressing on his shoulders to keep his back arched and his ass raised high.

“Jaebeom! This position is kinda—” Jinyoung chimes, stuttering unintelligibly before finally getting those words out. Beom knew the cutie would complain, so he shuts him up by slipping a few fingers into Jinyoung’s mouth, sliding against his thick lips as it rides his tongue.

“Shut up and let me do the talking.” He growls, voice running huskily, creating a deep bellow that just forces Jinyoung to comply.

“Nnh...” The boy moans, as his alpha’s fingers start thrusting in and out. Beom smirks down at his surprisingly obedient omega, and reaches underneath Jinyoung’s stomach to unbuckle his belt—to give him his reward. Jinyoung glanced back as soon as he felt his pants loosening and heard the clinking sounds the metal made as it was being heftily undone.

“Keep your head where it should be.” Beom muttered, gripping Jinyoung’s jaw and pulling his head back to where it was originally.

“Ngh!” Jinyoung gasps, with Jaebeom’s fingers almost reaching down his throat at this point. His alpha’s hands move quick, both in playing around inside his mouth, and getting through his clothes. Jinyoung whimpers shyly as his bum is exposed. Jaebeom abruptly pulls his fingers out of his husband’s mouth.

“Don’t move.” He affirms, as he presses one, dripping wet, finger onto Jinyoung tight entrance. Jinyoung bits his lip and braces himself, as it goes in slowly. Things remains silent, no voice or sound could be heard, aside from the seldom squelching of the ass-fingering. Beom had inserted another once he felt that Jinyoung was ready to take in one more finger. He had three fingers in by the time he took them out.

“You ready?”

“Yeah...” Jinyoung mutters sheepishly, still to embarrassed to let his voice out. Jaebeom doesn’t mind, however... or doesn’t notice—he simply proceeds to pick Jinyoung up and turn him around, letting him feel the comfort the the plump pillows laid out in front of him. Beom pulled one over and let Jinyoung get a hold of it—he’ll be grasping it now, but he won’t be able to let go of it once his ass is getting pounded to a pulp. While Jinyoung’s preparing himself mentally and having fun with the soft pillows, Beom was reaching for some good ol’ lube. He had already pulled down his pants, too, and had his erection waiting for its meal as he opened the bottle. Jinyoung was already breathing heavily, especially after hearing the popping sound of a certain bottle being opened, he glanced back for a moment, knowing Jaebeom wouldn’t like it if he caught him staring. Jaebeom dribbled the lube onto his member.

“I’m coming in.” He alerted his omega, who responded in raising his ass a bit higher, almost anticipating it.

Jinyoung closed his eyes, slowly, as he felt Jaebeom entering, until his lids were completely shut. He let out a momentary sigh of relief as his husband paused, seemingly already inside all the way. Jinyoung shivered as he the alpha started pushing once again, this time harder, forcing his much thicker knot into the slightly unprepared Jinyoung.

“Sorry, that was too rough, huh?” Beom whispers, as he bent down to place an apologetic kiss on Jinyoung’s back, pulling up his top until stripping it off his shoulders to do so. The boy kept quiet, burying his face into the pillow as he hole was already throbbing, as if asking for it harder. Rougher. More. Jaebeom noticed his meekness and reached for his hair, grabbing at his bangs and tugging it back harshly.

“Don’t hide, baby. I wanna hear your voice when I fuck you.” Jaebeom groans, as Jinyoung whimpers in fear, tears already rolling down his cheeks. Beom uses that smooth transition to start thrusting, he sets a very fast, starting pace for the poor omega and jumps right into a rough pounding. Jinyoung shrieks. He looks below, peering down to his body, seeing his erection bobbing as Jaebeom grinds against his prostate. He wails uncontrollably as Jaebeom violently pulls at his hair to get his head back up once again. It hurts. He doesn’t like this. He was scared.

“That’s it...” Jaebeom offers ever so slight comfort as he praised him, now placing his hands onto Jinyoung’s hips to grip them firmly as he thrusted even harder. Jinyoung shut his eyes. Harder. His legs gave up and wobbled involuntarily, resulting in Jaebeom having pick one of his knees up to secure it over his shoulder. Jinyoung flushed a deep shade of red as more waves or humiliation and embarrassment came from him being forced to spread-eagle. Beom dropped the face and sloppy pace that he was keeping up with and started afresh with a new one, this time going for drawn-out, rough thrusts with brief pauses in between.

“You okay, baby?”

“Ugh!” Jinyoung used every ounce of his strength left to muster up an answer, but all that came out was a strained scream as he came onto the sheets. Jaebeom must’ve got the message and slowed down a bit, before pulling out completely to change their position for the last time, his one having Jinyoung on top, with his knees still spread apart as he ass hovered above Beom’s dick, ready to be ridden until he came.

“You set the pace.” Jaebeom lets go of Jinyoung’s thighs and directs his attention to Jinyoung’s face, wiping at his, still flowing, waterworks.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Beom questioned, concern immediately flushing to his expression.

“I”m fine.”

“Are... you sure? You seem like you’re disliking it.” Jinyoung pauses. It did seem that way, and Jaebeom wasn’t wrong; he hated this and wanted it to end.

“Yeah... it’s just overwhelming.” He lied. Jaebeom’s doubt remained, but he knew that if Jinyoung really didn’t want it, he wouldn’t have pretended to be fine with it, or even insist on it in the first place. He continued, though something was, indeed, off about Jinyoung’s sudden change and evasive behavior.

“Okay...” Beom assures, then gestures to his husband by eyeing his bare body up and down. Jinyoung got the hint. He hesitated, but registered it into his mind that Jaebeom simply wanted to see Jinyoung’s face as he moved his ass to his pleasure. It was even a bad time for that, Jinyoung just came, so he was sensitive as fuck. He didn’t want to let all his hard work go to waste, though, so the omega go to it right away, pressing his palms on Beom’s stomach as he let his cock re-enter his insides. Jinyoung moaned, quickly biting his lip right after as he felt Jaebeom’s erection getting larger, after seeing the sight of his husband rocking his hips to penetrate himself.

“Good boy.” Beom remarks, panting roughly as he is also reaching climax. Jinyoung turned to the side, shying sway by also hiding behind his bangs.

“I’m... gonna...!” Jinyoung squeals. His alpha grunts, once again grasping Jinyoung’s thighs as he took over, starting to move. His fingers climb up to the boy’s ass and grips it hard. Jinyoung moans agonizingly and throws his head back as his erection painfully slaps onto his stomach. It’s not long before he scream once again and spurts his hot, white pleasure all over his alpha’s stomach. Beom moans, as well, as his hands scramble to find what he wants to grabs, latching onto Jinyoung’s wrists hardly, his movements stopping with one, rough thrust into the omega as he came hard inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now i, an underaged teenager, am going to have to do research on pregnany shit (this doesnt mean hes pregnant this time tho)

**Author's Note:**

> Im really sorry for the people who took the time to comment only to have it erased!


End file.
